In recent years, efforts have been directed toward the reclamation and reuse of certain recyclable refuse such as aluminum cans, glass bottles, plastic containers and newspapers to name a few.
A common problem associated with recycling trash is the effort extended to separate the recyclable trash from the non-recyclable trash once it has been collected. Although the public supports the ecological and economic benefits of recycling trash, the majority of the public will remain unwilling to participate in such programs until the segregation of recyclable items can be made less burdensome and more convenient.
A number of attempts have been made in the past to provide compartmented trash receptacles which allow in situ segregation of waste. U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,592 (Lee) discloses a trash receptacle including an outer container body receiving a plurality of inner complementary receptacle units, each of which has an open top. U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,638 (Sosower) discloses a trash organizer comprising a trash can divided into two compartments for the use of two side by side trash can liners which are clipped to the perimeter of the can. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,853 (Strawder) discloses a trash can incorporating three trash bag liners and a trash can cover with separate openings for each of the compartments. Another waste receptacle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,013,775 (Hoffman) which describes a receptacle provided with an upper and a lower portion, the lower end of which has an opening to provide for entrance for waste paper.